


A little fun

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: For the crossdressing square on kink_bingo. Idk where this came from but I just went with it and here we are. I'd originally wanted this to be taekai but since kaiyeol has taken over my brain how do I resist? D:





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the crossdressing square on kink_bingo. Idk where this came from but I just went with it and here we are. I'd originally wanted this to be taekai but since kaiyeol has taken over my brain how do I resist? D:

“Um,” Jongin says, and his eyes are the widest Chanyeol’s ever seen them, his adam’s apple jumping in his throat as he swallows and takes in Chanyeol’s ensemble. “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol grins widely, stepping closer, which only makes Jongin step back, until he’s trapped against the back of the door, his palms pressed flat onto the wood. “Nothing,” Chanyeol says as innocently as he can, bats his lashes, and it makes the look of pure bewilderment on Jongin’s face fade into a scoff.

“Right,” he says, and now he looks a little intrigued, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. He reaches a hand out and touches the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s thigh, just beneath the pleats of the short skirt he’s wearing, and Chanyeol runs his tongue along his lower lip. Jongin watches that, too, and licks his own lips instinctively, and then they’re kissing, the space between them closing quickly as Jongin’s fingers grip his hip and tug him forward, and Chanyeol stumbles, teeth knocking together and catching at Jongin’s lower lip.

“God, you are so clumsy,” Jongin mutters, but unlike the times Chanyeol trips or falls during rehearsals when Jongin looks murderous and ready to throttle him with his bare hands, right now he sounds fond, and he steadies Chanyeol with hands on his waist, thumbs brushing right atop the waist of the skirt.

Chanyeol just smiles into his mouth and kisses back, sighing in contentment as Jongin delves his tongue in deeper, kisses harder. He’s really an aggressive kisser, like he’s trying to prove something to Chanyeol, though Chanyeol has yet to figure out what. He likes it, though, the assertiveness, how it makes Jongin breathe harshly into his chin and grind against his hip.

He pulls back a few moments later, and stares at the delicious swell of Jongin’s mouth, the way the light of the room catches the wetness there, and then he’s pulling Jongin toward the nearest bed. Jongin curses loudly as Chanyeol pushes him down first, and he looks rather furious, opening his mouth to snap, but whatever he wants to say seems to die on his tongue as Chanyeol climbs on top of him.

Jongin swallows again, and his eyes seem to drink up the sight of Chanyeol above him, and Chanyeol curiously wonders what he looks like to Jongin, dressed in an stupid schoolgirl costume that doesn’t fit the right ways because, well, Chanyeol is a boy. He guesses Jongin likes it, though, like Chanyeol knew he would otherwise he wouldn’t be wearing it, from the way Jongin slides his hands up Chanyeol’s bare thighs, hot, hot skin feeling delightful against Chanyeol’s quickly burning body.

“Where did you even--” Jongin starts, and he looks almost frustrated as he tugs at the hem of the skirt, and Chanyeol laughs, leaning down to reply, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” before yanking at the collar of Jongin’s shirt and kissing him roughly.

Jongin makes his soft growl in the back of his throat that Chanyeol really likes, and he pushes up his hips instinctively, their quickly growing erections brushing together just right. Chanyeol trails his lips down Jongin’s throat, sucking at a spot just above his collarbone, and he loves how Jongin shudders at the touch of his tongue and lips, sliding wet over his heated skin.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Jongin gasps, and one hand of his clutches at Chanyeol’s short hair.

“I know,” Chanyeol says, and he sometimes wishes he could, so that maybe everyone would know that Jongin was his - or, as close to being his as Jongin would ever let him. Instead he just licks over the jut of his clavicle and then pulls back, and the sight of Jongin slightly flushed beneath him, his eyelashes fluttering against deep pink cheeks, makes Chanyeol’s heart thrum pleasantly in his ears.

He tugs open Jongin’s jeans, sliding back enough to pull them down his thighs enough to work, and gets a hand around Jongin’s hard cock, straining against the thin material of his boxer briefs. Chanyeol strokes him slowly, keeps his eyes on Jongin’s face, and watches as he starts to scowl, rocking his hips up for more as Chanyeol keeps his pace steady. He smirks, amused, pushes Jongin’s hips down against the bed to keep him from moving, and the infuriated look on Jongin’s face makes Chanyeol laugh.

“Relax,” he whispers, and he slides down between Jongin’s legs, pulling his underwear down his legs, and jerks him off more freely.

“Suck me off,” Jongin hisses through clenched teeth, and Chanyeol grins big before he does just that.

Jongin stifles his groan into his knuckles, and his eyes fall shut as Chanyeol licks his way up his cock and then takes him into his mouth. He hums slightly around him which makes Jongin tremble and twitch, and Chanyeol likes that, too, swirling his tongue around the tip and locking his gaze onto Jongin’s as he peers through hooded eyelids.

“Chanyeol,” he breathes, and as Chanyeol pulls off of him, it turns into a displeased whine, fingers gripping tight at Chanyeol’s hair to pull him back.

But Chanyeol is definitely stronger than a half-sated, half-pissed Kim Jongin, and he draws back easily. He licks his lips and reaches under the mattress where he knows Baekhyun hides lube, and pulls it out. Jongin’s expression seems to plummet as he eyes the small tube in Chanyeol’s hand a little suspiciously, like he’s wondering how Chanyeol knows it was there, but Chanyeol doesn’t feel like having to explain that story, and by the time he’s crooking two slick fingers inside himself, it seems like that’s the last thing Jongin cares about anyway.

It’s a little difficult in this position, straddling Jongin’s hips awkwardly and stretching himself open, the skirt bunching up around his thighs a little uncomfortably, but the amazed look in Jongin’s eyes make up for it, because it’s not often Jongin looks at him like that. Chanyeol likes it, that unwavering stare, with the same kind of intensity that Jongin gets when he’s on stage and the only thing he knows is the music and the dance and the movement of his body, so strong and powerful and elegant all the same time.

Chanyeol sucks his lower lip into his mouth as he adds in a third finger, and he gasps as his fingertips brush up in the perfect spot, and Jongin is grabbing the lube from the sheets to coat his cock.

“Can I--” Jongin starts, rubbing his thumb into Chanyeol’s hipbone again, and Chanyeol nods will his whole head.

“ _Yes_ ,” he sighs as Jongin pulls his fingers out and replaces the emptiness with his cock, pressing hard and full and deep inside of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol moans, and Jongin sucks in a breath at the low sound, and Chanyeol really likes how much Jongin reacts to his voice. He pointed it out, one day, and Jongin had adamantly refused to believe it, cheeks aflame in embarrassment, and he may have ignored Chanyeol for three days after that, but Chanyeol doesn’t miss the way Jongin always fucks him a little harder, or digs his nails into his skin a little deeper, just to draw those sounds out of Chanyeol even more.

“You need to move,” Jongin says, jaw set tight, and Chanyeol does, slowly rocking up, and then back down, and setting a pace that has his arousal rolling so fast toward orgasm he doesn’t think he can last as long as he’d like.

Jongin pulls Chanyeol close by the ends of the large bow wrapped around the collar of his shirt, until their lips meet in a tangle of harsh breaths and wet tongues, until Chanyeol is rolling his hips down over and over again, fucking himself on Jongin’s cock even faster, until Jongin is groaning into his mouth and slipping his hand under Chanyeol’s skirt to palm at his dick.

Chanyeol comes like that, Jongin hard inside of him and stroking him, rubbing his thumb against the tip, and murmuring Chanyeol’s name into his mouth like he’s forgotten every other word in the world but that. His shoulders shake as his body tightens around Jongin who pushes up against the resistance, hand holding onto the curve of Chanyeol’s ass, pulling him down against him with each shaky thrust that makes Chanyeol cry out in oversensitivity, his body aching in bursts of pleasure, until Jongin follows, a low moan falling from his lips as he finishes.

Chanyeol eases off of him once he's caught his breath and collapses beside him on the small bed. Jongin scoots away from like he's contaminated, and somedays that would bother Chanyeol, but he's starting to remember that's just how Jongin is.

Jongin looks him over, eyes lingering on the rumpled skirt at Chanyeol’s waist before looking back up at his face. He scrunches up his nose and says, "You make a disgusting girl."

"Yeah, well, you like me better as a boy anyway," Chanyeol replies cheekily and Jongin flushes prettily.

"I don't like you at all," Jongin grumbles, staring down at his hands. He scowls as he rubs off the one on Chanyeol's skirt, ignoring Chanyeol's protest. After a long moment, Jongin asks in a small voice, "Why’d you do this?"

Chanyeol purses his lips thoughtfully, and considers what to tell Jongin. He laughs when Jongin punches him half-heartedly in the shoulder when he takes too much time, and just shrugs, pulling at the bow that’s loosened around his neck and says, "It seemed like fun?"

Jongin's aggravated face makes him laugh again and he leans in to kiss him, only to have Jongin shove him away in annoyance and stagger out of bed. "I will never understand you," he says as he fastens his jeans and heads for the door, but he doesn't sound unhappy, just resigned, and maybe a little curious, like Chanyeol is full of weird things that Jongin just has to figure out and put together, and he gives Chanyeol a small smile before he sneaks out that makes Chanyeol’s heart beat a tiny bit faster.

Chanyeol sighs and rolls out of bed and he catches sight of himself in the mirror on the inside of the open closet door. He really does make a rather disgusting girl, but it was definitely worth it, he thinks with a grin, and Jongin doesn’t need know that Chanyeol ever found those pictures of him dressed as a girl in a secret folder on Jongin’s computer.


End file.
